A New - Old Friend
by TsubasaDaisuke
Summary: Clyde and Jimmy had never been close, but they are friends, right?
1. Friends?

**New - Old Friend**

Hi guys, welcome to the first chapter of the fic, I'm trying to write again, but I don't have any good ideas, let's see how this go. Enjoy :3

My main language is Spanish so I'm sorry for my grammar

Yaoi. Boy x Boy. If you don't like it, don't read it

I don't own South Park or any of its characters. South Park is own by Trey Parker, Matt Stone and Comedy Central.

00000

**Clyde P.O.V**

"Clyde, why the fuck you gifted Jimmy some Taco Bell?" Craig yelled at me

"Because I like tacos" I said

"It's not about what you like, is about what Jimmy likes" Token tell me

"He likes tacos too" I said

"Yeah, but that's not the point" Token said

_Today is Jimmy's birthday and we throw a party for him at Craig's, Jimmy said that he didn't want anything big, so it was just the five of us, Craig, Token, Tweek, Jimmy and me. Is late and Jimmy already went home_

"We had everything planned" Craig said "I give him some new strings for his guitar, Tweek baked him the cake and decorated with jokes and memes, Token bought him a pair of comfy crutches and you Clyde, your gift was the easiest. You were supposed to bought him the joke book and the notebook with the laughing emoji he liked from the bookstore. Why didn't you do it?"

"I forgot" I said

"You forgot?!" Craig yelled angrily, I back up a little

"To be honest, I also forgot today was his birthday. If you guys hadn't text me, I wouldn't come" I said, and Craig looked like he was about to explode

"How could you forget Jimmy's birthday?" Tweek asked me

"We planned this weeks ahead" Token said

"I don't know, I'm not that close to Jimmy" I said

"What do you mean by that?" Token said

"You and Jimmy are together all the time" Tweek said

"No, we are not" I said

"Yes, you are. You always sit beside him at lunch" Tweek said

"No, I sit beside Token" I said

"And at your other side is Jimmy" Token said

"When you score at your football games you always go to hi-five him first" Tweek said

"No, I run to the audience and hi-five everyone at the first row" I said

"The school band sits in the first three rows and you always run at Jimmy first" Token said

"What? The school band?" I said confused

"Clyde… are you serious?" Craig said after calming down

"Well… yeah, I only hang with him because he hangs with us" I said, and everyone look at me seriously

"WTF Clyde" Craig yelled angry

"Clyde, when you are about to fail a class he always help you study, when you are depress about something he makes you laugh it off, when you got injured and you couldn't practice he sat with you and made you feel better. How can you say you guys aren't close?" Token said

"Do you at least know his last name?" Tweek asked me

"I think is… Valmer" I said

"Well you got one thing right" Tweek said

"I'm done with this, I'm leaving. See you guys tomorrow" Token said and leave

"Yeah, this is a shit show. See ya" Tweek said, he kissed Craig before leaving too

"Be careful on your way back" Craig said to Tweek and Token and then looked at me

"I think is just you and me" I said

"Leave Clyde, I can't stand you right now" Craig said

"What? Why?" I said

"Why do you think dip shit?" Craig said angrily "I'm going to bed"

"Alright" I said and leave too

_I walk outside, my house is right next to Craig's, so it won't be a long walk. What's wrong with everyone? Who cares if Jimmy and I aren't good friends? Ok, maybe we spend some time together, but it's all just coincidences, we aren't together because we want… except when he helps me… Who cares? Why is everyone so in love with him? I'll show them we aren't friends, they'll see…_

00000

**Jimmy P.O.V**

_I woke up early in the morning ready to start my day, yesterday was a fun day, I have been kind of down lately, so having my closes friends with me really got me up_

_I got ready for school and walk down to the kitchen_

"G-Good morning dad"

"Good morning Jimmy"

_My dad was near the counter reading the newspaper. Who does that anymore? Hehe. I grabbed from the fridge some eggs and bacon and went to the stove, I put my crutches to the side and start making some sunny side eggs_

"You look good standing like that" My dad said

"T-Thanks"

_I can stand still on my own for a few minutes, but I need my crutches to move_

"So, Jimmy, you know… I found this doctor the other day, he lives in California, and he says with a surgery he will be able to fix your legs… What do you say? What to try it?"

"N-Nop, I'm done with s-surgeries"

"Why not? What he said was very convincing"

"D-Dad, we talked about t-this, you need to s-stop wasting money in t-those so call d-doctors, they are lying t-to you. And b-besides my legs cannot b-be fixed, my b-bones are too thin a-and my muscles too f-frail"

"You can't give up hope" He said getting close to me

"I'm h-happy with how I'm"

"How can you say that?" My dad yell startling at me

_I jump back but without my crutches I fell and because of the sudden movement the pan on the stove fell on me burning my right arm and showering me with almost cook eggs and burning oil_

"Fuck!" I yell in pain

"Shit Jimmy, I'm sorry"

_I took of my shirt before the hot oil could burn my skin, looking closely I was only badly injured on my arm. I took my crutches and stand up_

"I'm sorry Jimmy, I shouldn't have…" My dad tried to say

"I'm ok… I n-need to take another s-shower…" I said and went up stairs

_I went quickly to the bathroom to cooldown my arm, the burn part hurts like hell and my hand is tingling, is going to take somedays to get better. I shower fast to get off all the egg and oil off my body. I get some new clothes and run to the bus stop, is late, I hope I can make it in time_

_Running to the bus stop was harder that I thought, I was way slow because of my arm and every step really hurt, when I reach the stop the bus was already leaving, I slow down seeing that I won't be able to reach it but suddenly it stop, Craig came out the door and wave at me, I run to the bus and got in_

"Hey Jim" Craig said

"Hi … C-Craig" I said panting "T-Thanks"

"Let's go sit down"

_We walk to the end of the bus, Clyde was already there sitting next to the window, he looked angry_

"W-What's up bitch b-boy?" I greet Clyde

"Humf" He grunt

_We sat down, Craig next to Clyde and me on the other side_

"E-Everything ok Clyde?" I ask him and he just grunt as response

"He is just mad he exists" Craig mocked him

"C-Craig, don't be like t-that" I nag him

"You just call him bitch boy" Craig said

"Y-Yeah, but mine w-was classy" I said

"Right, right. Why where you late? You are usually the first to arrive" Craig said

"A s-small accident in the k-kitchen, nothing t-to worry about" I lied

_Craig watched me a little funny and let it go, I was wearing a long-sleeved shirt so no one can see my arm. I don't want them to worry, I'll go get it checked after school_

_After a few minutes we arrived at school, Tweek and Token were already waiting for us there, the three of us got near them but Clyde just storm off without stopping_

"W-Why is he mad? D-Did something happened y-yesterday after I leave?" I said

"Well…" Token tried to say and the three of then looked at each other

"I'm g-going to talk t-to him" I said

"Jimmy wait" Token said "How much of a friend do you consider yourself to Clyde?"

"H-How much? A good friend, w-we don't spend a l-lot of time together, b-but he is a dear friend o-of mine. W-Why?" I said

"It's because… maybe he… No, it's nothing" Token said

"O-Ok… I don't u-understand, but I n-need to catch up t-to Clyde, explain m-me later" I said as I run off

_I ran after Clyde, as I did my arm started to hurt again. I looked in our classroom he wasn't there, if he is not here there is only one more place, the other place he always goes when he is sad at school_

_I entered the gym, the lights were still off because is to early_

"C-Clyde, are you here?" I yell into the darkness with no response

_I looked behind the bleachers and there he was, I sit next to him_

"Hey, d-dude" I said

"Why are you here?" He said angrily

"N-Nothing, just checking t-the gum underneath the s-seats, gross, right?" I said looking up

"Whatever" He said

"A-Are you ok?"

"Fuck off"

"Is s-something bothering you? Y-You can tell me"

"You are bothering me, so leave me alone" He said standing up

"W-What? Wait"

_I stand up too, Clyde started to leave so I grab him by the shoulder to stop him_

"Don't touch me!" He yelled

_It was a mistake. I unconsciously use my hurt arm to grab Clyde shoulder and when I did Clyde turn around and slap my hand away, it hit me in my arm, it was a small hit, but it hurt so bad, I loose my balance and fell to the floor, I grab my arm lightly trying to make the pain go away but it wasn't working_

"Hey, Jimmy… What's wrong?" Clyde asked me confused

_I couldn't respond, I started to cry, Clyde kneel next to me_

"What's happening? Is there something wrong with your arm?"

_Clyde pull up my sleeve and gasp in horror_

"WTF is that? It looks horrible, I hit you there, I'm sorry"

_The wound was black and it was starting to bleed, Clyde pick me up and started to carry me away, he wasn't been gentle making my arm hurt more_

"I'm going to take you to the infirmary, don't worry, is going to be ok"

_While Clyde was carrying me the pain just keep increasing more and more, I couldn't resist it and I pass out in Clyde arms…_

00000

_When I woke up I wasn't in the infirmary, it didn't look like it, there was a cheap TV on the wall in front of me, and I was in a bed with white sheets, I looked beside me and there was Clyde crying_

"W-What's up bitch b-boy? Why the long f-face?" I said weakly

"Jimmy, you are awake, thank god" Clyde said full of joy

"I w-wasn't going to die b-because of a burned a-arm"

"Yeah, but you almost lose said arm because you didn't that proper care of your wound"

"Y-Yeah, that would b-be bad. Are we in the hospital?"

"Yes, the school nurse said your arm was to bad for her and called an ambulance. We tried to call your parents, but they didn't respond"

"It's o-ok, they work during t-the day, so they are b-busy"

"Jimmy… I'm sorry"

"Y-You didn't know about m-my arm, so don't b-be"

"Not just for that… Jimmy… are we friends?"

"W-What do you mean? O-Of course we are friends, why wouldn't we?"

"I had never done anything good for you, even if you help me constantly, I had never repaid it"

"T-That's not true…"

"Then say something, tell me one thing good I had done for you" Clyde said seriously

"W-Well…" I said and stop to think

"That's what I thought. Yesterday I completely forgot it was your birthday, the guys and I made a plan to by you the best gifts we could and I forgot about mine, I even forgot the party, I wouldn't had gone but Craig remind me at the last second and I run to Taco Bell and bought the first thing I could think of. I'm sorry but I'm not a good friend…" Clyde said and started to cry

"Is t-this why you were so m-mad in the morning?"

_Clyde nod_

"W-Well… ok, you can b-be a little bit d-dumb sometimes, but those a-are just small things, I'm g-grateful to Craig, Tweek and T-Token for thinking so f-fondly about me, but y-you are too someone special. T-Take today for example, I c-could had lost my a-arm if it wasn't for y-you, since the moment I w-was in pain you dropped e-everything and took c-care of me until now, t-thanks Clyde"

"Jimmy…"

"A-And concerning yesterday, I r-really love your gift"

"What? Why? There were just 3 tacos"

"Y-Yeah, but… do y-you remember what w-was inside them?"

"Emmm… I think it was chicken chilly"

"Y-Yep, sorry Clyde but Taco B-Bell food has too m-much fat and grease, I d-don't really like e-eating there, except t-those tacos, those are the o-only ones I like, they a-are the lightest and I o-order them every time w-we go there, and y-you remember t-that, even if it was s-subconsciously, that's why I liked y-your gift"

"Yeah?"

"Y-Yep" I said smiling

"I don't think I'm as good as you say I'm"

"Y-You are, trust me. And if y-you still think w-we are not friends, let's b-be"

"What?" He said confused

"H-Hey kid, I'm Jimmy Valmer, d-do you want to be f-friends?" I said extending my good arm

"Hehe, sure. I'm Clyde Donovan and I'll love too" He said and shake my hand "But you don't like Taco Bell, no, friendship ended" He said with a big smile on his face

"W-What?" I said posing dramatically and laugh

_I think we are going to be good friends_

00000

**End of chapter 1**

Hi guys, hope you like the chapter, I'm going to write a little bit more. I really like Clyde and Jimmy and I wanted to write a story about them for a while :3

I still haven't decided if I want them to be in a relationship in the later chapters, I like them both as friends and lovers, let's see where it goes :3


	2. Together

**New - Old Friend**

Hi guys, today we are going to discover some things about our beloved characters. Enjoy :3

My main language is Spanish so I'm sorry for my grammar

Yaoi. Boy x Boy. If you don't like it, don't read it

I don't own South Park or any of its characters. South Park is own by Trey Parker, Matt Stone and Comedy Central.

00000

**Clyde P.O.V**

"S-So, do you want t-to hang out today? We c-can go to my h-house" Jimmy said

"Sure, let's go" I said

_They finally discharged Jimmy from the hospital, we have been here the entire day, luckily Jimmy's wound wasn't as big to have him in bed for various days, they just give him some treatment and advice on how to take care of it. It's past 3 and we are going to Jimmy's place to do whatever together_

"Are you sure you want to walk? My dad can give us a ride" I said

"B-Both our dads are busy w-working, don't worry, I'm f-fine"

"Do you want me to carry you? We are kind of far"

"D-Do you think you c-can carry me all the way t-there?"

"Of course, I'm very strong"

"All r-right tiger, show me what y-you got, hehe"

_I keel down and Jimmy sit on my shoulders, he carries his crutches with one hand and hang on my head_

"Haha, w-we are almost as t-tall as Kenny now" Jimmy said

"He is not that tall" I said and started walking

"K-Kenny is a fucking lamppost"

"Yeah, you are right"

"Y-You can put me d-down now"

"I'm serios about carrying you home, you shouldn't be walking"

"I m-must weight a lot"

"Not really, you are very light, you weight like a small kid"

"R-Really?" He said somewhat sad

"Yeah… are you ok?"

"Y-Yes, yes. Don't worry about it"

"Ok…"

_We keep walking towards his house, Jimmy sounded depress after what I said, is he worried about his weight? He should be worried about weighting a lot, not so little… I look at Jimmy and he has a sad look in his eyes… Shit, me and my stupid mouth…_

00000

_We arrive to Jimmy's house about 30 mins later, luckily Jimmy's mood got better as we arrive, I'll try to be more careful with my words_

"I'm b-back and I bring a f-friend" Jimmy yelled into his house

"Welcome back sweetheart, how was school today?" Jimmy's mom said, she was sitting in the living room

"N-Nothing to brag about, w-we are going to m-my room" Jimmy said running to the stairs

"Alright son, if you need anything just call" Jimmy's mom said

"O-Ok"

_After that I follow Jimmy up the stairs, is weird that the room of a handicap boy with crutches is upstairs. We entered his room and man, Jimmy's room is amazing, he has various music instruments, tons of different props, each wall is painted with different colors and various posters of music bands and comedy shows, he has a cool desk with a shelf full with books and notebooks, three beanbags and a big TV with game consoles_

"Holy shit Jimmy you have so much stuff, your parents are rich"

"Haha, m-my parents didn't buy any o-of this, I bought it m-myself"

"WHAT?"

"E-Everything is secondhand s-so it was cheaper"

"Still, it's a lot"

"W-Well, what do you want t-to do? We have v-videogames, we could w-watch a movie…"

"Videogames are fine" I said smiling

"L-Let's play some Mario P-Party"

"But we just became friends"

"Haha, I k-know" He said throwing me a controller

_We sat on the beanbags and we started to play some old Mario Party 2, the day went fast and fun. While we were playing I looked at Jimmy a few times and I'm starting to realize why everyone was so mad at me for forgetting about him, Jimmy is an amazing guy, he is nice and fun loving, he is humble and friendly and caring and self-sufficient, he could easily be the best person in the world… but… the look in his eyes when we were in the hospital and when I was carrying him here, he looked sad and tired, that look… I remember having it myself long time ago… when I… Is this the real Jimmy?... Or it is…_

"C-Clyde, do you want t-to do something else?" Jimmy asked me

"What? Why do you ask?" I said startled

"W-Well, you aren't playing"

"Oh… Sorry, I got distracted, I was thinking about something"

"D-Do you want to switch t-to another g-game?"

"Sure, what else do you have?"

"W-We can do some H-Halo, COD, maybe some B-BlazBlue or Smash"

"I'm up for anything" I said smiling

"S-Smash it is" Jimmy said and stand up to change games

_Something is happening to Jimmy, something bad and I want to help him for all the times he helped me_

"Hey Jim…" I tried to say but there was a knock on the door

_Jimmy sigh and look at the door_

"C-Come in"

_The door opened and Mr. Valmer came in, he looked happy_

"Hey son" Jimmy's father said

"H-Hi dad"

"Jimmy, I got great news" His father said

"10 b-bucks I don't like it" Jimmy said

"You are gonna love it. Remember the doctor I told you about in the morning, I talked to him and I arranged an appointment so you can have that surgery to fix your legs"

_Surgery? What?_

"G-God dammit…" Jimmy said with his hands in his face "C-Clyde, I'm sorry but can y-you go home, this isn't g-going to end well"

"Ohh… Sure…" I said confused

_I stand up and started leaving, I looked at Jimmy one last time, he looked worse than before, he looked defeated, like he was done with everything, it hurts. I exit the room and closed the door, I was about to leave but I couldn't, I can't leave Jimmy like this, I'm afraid of what would happen to him if I leave now_

_I sit beside the door of Jimmy's room, I know him and his father are talking but I can't make out what they are saying. They keep talking for about 15 minutes and by the end of them they start yelling at each other, suddenly the door slam open and Mr. Valmer walks angrily towards a room in the opposite direction_

"It doesn't matter what you think, you are still a minor and I'm your father, that means I own you" Mr. Valmer yells venomously back then enters a room and slam the door shut

_That was a horrible thing to say, but there was no response. I look inside Jimmy's room and… oh no… Jimmy was crying sitting on the floor beside his bed, I quietly walk towards him, I kneel and put a hand on his shoulder, he gets startled and look at me_

"C-Clyde… you are s-still here?" He said confused

"I couldn't leave you, I felt that you may need help"

"T-Thank you…"

_I sit beside him and hug him, and he quickly hug me back_

"I know this is a stupid question but, are you ok?" I said

"N-No… I just w-want out… I don't want my p-parents to keep doing t-this…"

"I don't know what's happening, but everything is going to be ok"

"N-No, everything is going to get w-worse and worse, and they w-wont' be able to repair it…"

_I rubbed Jimmy's trying to help him feel better, but he kept crying_

"I d-don't know what to do…"

"Well, what about going to my house? It looks like you don't want to see you father anymore today. Do you want to sleepover?"

"I… I w-would like that"

_After Jimmy calm down we started going out, before leaving Jimmy stopped by his mom_

"H-hey mom, I'm going to spend the n-night at Clyde's house"

"Mmm… is this Clyde?" She said looking at me

"Yes Ms. Valmer" I said

"For how long you have meet him?" She asked

"S-Since we arrive to South P-Park, we had been f-friends since elementary school, y-you had meet him before"

"Yeah… I think I seen him" She said smiling "Did your father tell you about…" She tried to say

"Y-Yes, yes he has" He said looking away

"Oh Jimmy… I know you don't like it, but this is for the best" Ms. Valmer said

"T-The best for who?" Jimmy said

"For you of course dear. You don't want to be an ugly mons…" She tried to say

"W-We are leaving now…" Jimmy said as he started walking to the door

_Ms. Valmer tried to call Jimmy, but he didn't listen, we exit the house and walk towards my place. My house is nearby so I didn't bother Jimmy about his hurt arm. The entire time we walk Jimmy was silent in front of me, what his mother said obviously hurt him… Ms. Valmer almost call Jimmy a monster… I think I'm starting to understand what is happening, but I want to hear it from him_

_Jimmy stopped in front of my door, probably waiting for me to open it, but before that I hugged Jimmy from behind, he didn't move or react, he must be really hurt from what his parents said_

"Jimmy… I want you to know that you are perfect to me, ok?" I said and he tremble a little "You are such an amazing guy, you are better than most of the people I know, even myself, ok?" I said and I let him go "I just want you to know that…"

_I walk past him, open the door and we walk inside_

"Hey dad, are you home?" I yell

_A moment later my father came from up the stairs_

"Yeah I'm, but I'm going to leave in a minute" He said and he looked at Jimmy "Who do we have here?"

"He is my friend Jimmy, he is going to stay for the night" I said

"Ok, but can I talk with you in private?" My dad said coming closer to us

"Oh, sure" I said to my dad and then looked at Jimmy "You can go ahead to my room, is up the stairs, the first room to the right"

_Jimmy nod and started going up_

"Clyde, you know I don't care if you invite friends to sleepover, but who is this kid and what's wrong with him?"

"I already told you his name is Jimmy and he is part of my group of friends since elementary"

"Really? I never meet him before"

"Yeah, I have been an awful friend to him and I want to change that. And what's wrong with him, I don't know, I think he has problems with his parents, but I think is more serious than that and I want to help him"

"Well, you have always been that kind of guy" Dad said

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing, nothing. Be sure to have dinner and that a bath before going to sleep"

"I know, I'm not a kid anymore"

"Yeah, sure" Dad said sarcastically as he leaves

_My dad leaves and I go upstairs, Jimmy is sitting on my bed still looking depress_

"Hey Jim, mi dad already leave, so we have the house all for ourselves tonight" I said but his expression didn't change

_I sit next to him and hug him with one arm_

"You didn't bring clothes, right? Well, we run away as fast as we could. I'll lend you some, but they'll probably be too big, because I'm have big bones. Yeah, I'm not fat, right? Haha"

_I stand up and go to the closet to get the clothes for both of us_

"Hey Jim, why don't you take a bath while I cook dinner for us?"

_I get out of the closet and give some pajamas to Jimmy, he stands up and walks to the door, but he stops before exiting_

"I'm n-not perfect Clyde… far from it, I'm b-broken…"

"No one is perfect Jim, I said you are perfect to me, get it?"

_Jimmy looks at me confused and I respond him with a smile, I walk by him and pat him in the back_

"I'm going to make spaghetti with tomato sauce, is that ok?"

"Mmm, y-yeah, I like it"

"Great. And don't worry, I promise everything is going to be ok" I say and I grab one of Jimmy's hand "I won't let it end otherwise"

00000

**End of chapter 2**

I wanted to write a lot more in this chapter, but it was getting too long. I'm going to leave it for later :3

Hoe you like it and see you next time :3


	3. Trust

**New - Old Friend**

Hi guys, what do you think we are going to see today? Probably what I was supposed to write last chapter. Well enjoy :3

My main language is Spanish so I'm sorry for my grammar

Yaoi. Boy x Boy. If you don't like it, don't read it

I don't own South Park or any of its characters. South Park is own by Trey Parker, Matt Stone and Comedy Central.

00000

**Jimmy P.O.V**

_I step into the shower, I leave my crutches out and close the door, the warm water covers my body, I wince as the water touches my wounded arm, but the pain goes away soon after, I just have to be more careful. I sit on a plastic stool Clyde brought me before going in, and thank god he did it, in my house the shower has grab bars to help me stand still_

_I can't believe Clyde has listened to my parents, what am I going to tell him now? He probably wants to know what is happening… dammit…._

_I rub my legs, watching carefully the multiples scars on them, each of them brings a dark memory I'll rather forget. I hug myself as I sob quietly, the water disguising the tears that rolls down my cheeks_

_I step out of the shower and look at the clothes Clyde gave me, they are definitely too big for me, which is rare because Clyde and I are about the same high, and that depress me because I'm way too thin. I put them on and walk towards the kitchen, I arrive as Clyde finish setting up the table_

"Hey Jim, how was the shower?" He asks me

"G-Good, I'm calm n-now, sorry about e-earlier"

"Don't worry, everyone has bad days. Come before the food cools down"

_We both sit down looking at each other, I took a bite and…_

"C-Clyde, this is delicious"

"You like it? I'm glad, I wanted to cheer you up so I cook it the best I could"

"Y-You made this? Right n-now?"

"Well… the sauce is leftovers from yesterday, but the spaghetti is fresh, is my first time doing buttery spaghetti, did you like it?"

"I l-love it" I said smiling

"Great and is good seeing you smiling again, is weird look at you without a smile"

"Ooohhh… D-Do you like my s-smile? Do you like m-my lips? Do you w-want to kiss them h-honey?" I said trying and failing to look seductively

"N-No… I don't like guys, I like girls" Clyde said red as a tomato

"Suuuuuuuuure, a-and Craig and Tweek a-are just friends, right?" I said falsely playing with my hair

"Yeah…" Clyde said not looking me in the eyes

_After a moment of silence we both burst laughing. After everything that happen today, just laugh like this with Clyde feels good_

"But with all honesty, is glad that you are better" Clyde said with a tender smile

"T-Thanks Clyde for being with me… a-and I suppose you want m-me to tell you w-what's going on, right?"

"You don't have to tell me anything" Clyde said firmly as he looks me in the eyes "You don't have to if you don't want, but promise me something, if you need help, if you need to run away or if you feel alone, call me… ok?"

"O-Ok… can I ask you s-something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"W-Why are you d-doing this? Why you want t-to help me so badly? It's true that w-we have known each o-other for a long time, b-but we just become f-friends today. Then why?"

"Hehe… so I'm talking first, right?"

"Ahh, n-no, I didn't mean…" I tried to say

"It's ok. It's not something I'm actively trying to hide"

_Clyde took a deep breath and then look at me_

"The look you have in your eyes remind me of myself long time ago, those are the eyes of someone who is ready to give up… to give up on life…"

"W-What…?"

"Let's go to my room, I don't want my drunk dad busting through the door while we are talking about this"

_To give up? That means Clyde… No, it can't be…._

_We arrive to Clyde's room, he locks the door and we sit on his bed with our backs against the wall. Clyde sighs before speaking_

"Today you remind me of myself when my mom died, I also put that mask of 'everything is ok' whenever I was with someone… that fake smiley face… You know how my mom died, right?"

"S-She died in an accident in y-your house" I say and Clyde nods

"It was my fault, she warned me so many times that it was going to happen, and I didn't listen"

"B-But it wasn't your fault, y-you didn't want it t-to happen"

"But at the end it was my fault. I remember everyone faces back then… The random people who pity me, my mom's family full of rage and disgust… and my dad's cold eyes, I know he blamed me, but he has never said it out loud"

"C-Clyde…"

"It was the worse, I felt dirty, I felt alone, I felt like I didn't deserve anything good, and then… I felt like I didn't want to keep going anymore…"

_Clyde pause for a second and then he rolls up his sleeve, he shows me his wrist and I feel like crying_

"C-Clyde… This are…"

_There were cuts in Clyde's wrist, scars of various sizes, I gently touch them to make sure they were there, and I wasn't just seeing things_

"I was so done with everything, I wanted to escape and that was the only way I could think of…"

"A-And, how are you right n-now?"

"Now? I'm good, all of that happened about… 4 years ago, I think… It was Token the one who find me cutting myself first, he told my dad and he send me to a psychologist, we took therapy together, we fixed our relationship and I'm in a better place now"

"T-That's great, anyone else k-know about this?"

"Yeah, Craig and Tweek learn about it soon after, and for reasons Kenny and Stan know too. Back then I asked them to not say anything, but right now I don't really care"

"I s-see…"

"When it happened, I push everyone away, even my friends, being alone felt so good at the beginning, but ultimately was the thing that push me over the edge. When I saw you today, I saw my old self within you, and I don't want you to feel like I did"

_Clyde hugs me from the side resting his head on my shoulder_

"So, as I said, you don't have to tell me anything, but if you need me, just let me know, ok?"

_I nod and I hug Clyde back, we stay like that for a few minutes until Clyde moves_

"Alright, I need to take a shower too, I'll be back in a minute"

"W-Wait… I want to tell y-you about what's happening t-to me"

"You don't have to…" Clyde tried to say

"I-Is only fair that I t-tell you… But give me a m-minute… go shower and w-when you are back, I'll t-tell you"

"Ok, see you in a minute" He said smiling

_Clyde leave the room and I lay down in his bed. I can't believe Clyde passed for all of that, is true that on middle school he was more depressive than normal. Now that I think about it, he tends to use wristbands in his left arm… I start to tremble and I hug myself. I need to tell him… But what is that going to change? My father is right I can't escape from him, but if they keep doing this soon the damage won't be able to be undone… Is going to happen, so why fight it back…?_

_I sit again and start to rub my legs as tears start to flow_

_Minutes pass and Clyde came back_

"Nothing like a hot shower in this ice hell of a town, right…? Jim? Jimmy!?" He said as he run towards me

_I look at him with tears still rolling, Clyde quickly climbs the bed and hugs me, I hug him back and he rubs my back helping me calm down_

"I'm o-ok, I'm ok now" I say with a slightly broken voice

"Are you sure?" He says with a worry look

"Y-Yes, thank you"

_We separate and we sit in the same positions as before, I take a few breaths before starting to speak_

"You don't have to tell me is you are uncomfortable?" Clyde says before I start

"I w-want to, I need to t-tell at least someone…" I sigh "S-So, long story short, my p-parents hate me"

"What?"

"I g-guess I need to g-give you some context. M-My parents… they are not g-good people, they have a-always hate people w-who are different from them, d-different sexuality, religion, e-ethnicity and people with s-special needs. That's the reason I h-have never invite Craig, T-Tweek or Token to m-my house"

"Fuck man, that sucks"

"Y-Yeah, they used to b-bully handicap people t-to the point of p-physically assault them, m-my dad has actually been i-in jail for one case, they hate them f-for no good reason, only b-because they are d-different, and, well, you can g-guess how they reacted when t-their only son born with s-special needs, they u-use to call me the b-burden god send them, they d-didn't try to hide the fact t-that they didn't want me"

"Did they do something to you?"

"N-Not at the beginning, they were d-distant and cold with m-me, but nothing too s-serious… until one night w-when I was 8. You see, I was born with s-scoliosis"

"What's that?"

"I-Is when your spine is twisted i-in an abnormal d-direction, spines if you l-look them from in f-front they are straight a-and if you look them f-from the side they h-have an 'S' shape. From in front m-my spine was to the s-sides and from the side it didn't r-really had a shape. When I w-was a kid just lying o-on my bed was v-very painful, that night, w-while I was sleep I couldn't b-breath because my s-spine was squeezing one o-of my lungs. My parents t-took me to the doctor a-and he told them that I n-needed a very expensive s-surgery, f-first they didn't want to pay f-for it, but the doctor t-told them that they would be s-send to jail for n-neglect me"

"Neglect means…?"

"N-Not take care of m-me and let me d-die"

"Oh… Ok…"

"I w-was send to the h-hospital and after 3 p-painful months of physical therapy, I w-was discharged and my p-parents couldn't be h-happier, during the t-time I was in the h-hospital, I was assigned t-to a chiropractic, with the surgery and m-massages he was able t-to fix my spine, it was p-painful and he w-wasn't gentle either"

_I move away from Clyde and took of my shirt_

"I h-have some scars of how b-brutally he treated my b-body"

_I have some scars on my back and one on each side of my body, Clyde move closer and look at them_

"That's horrible, they look nasty"

"Y-Yeah, but at the end, i-it helped me, my torso has a n-normal shape, my spine is w-where it should be and I c-can finally rest while l-laying down… but that's where the problems started…"

_I start breathing quickly, Clyde rubbed my back helping me calm down once again_

"Are you ok? Do you want to take a break?"

"I'm o-ok, and no, let's j-just end this… W-With how successful the fix of my spine was, m-my parents became obsessed w-with trying to f-fix my body, at the b-beginning I was ok with them, i-if they could make me walk n-normal without the crutches a-and so the people d-don't look at me weirdly, I was o-ok with the plan… but i-it didn't work. The problem w-with me when I was b-born my bones didn't f-formed correctly, my skull h-has a weird shape and t-the bones of my legs a-are very thin, as well as my l-leg muscles are weak, and they c-can't be fix, but that d-didn't stop my parents. They gave up o-on my face and t-they focus on my legs, they took me f-from hospital to hospital trying to find a d-doctor able to fix m-my them, I had so many surgeries in such a s-short amount of time that m-my body started to r-react negatively, I felt sick all t-the time and my legs h-hurt like hell. The doctors s-stopped to receiving me, because it was u-useless trying to keep going"

_I start to tremble, Clyde showed me his scars, if only fair I show him mines, I pull down my pants and I show Clyde my legs, both cover on multiples scars of various shapes and sizes. Clyde moves back horrified by the view_

"Jimmy… are all of those for the surgeries…?"

"M-most of them. When t-the doctors told my parents to s-stop, they didn't take it w-well, they wanted to k-keep going, I also w-wanted them to stop a-and when I told them… my f-father beat me up and hit m-me on my legs r-repeatedly, and then told me that they w-were going to fix m-my legs or I was g-going to die trying…"

_Clyde start to cry and hug me_

"No way… parents shouldn't do that… parents are supposed to love you and take care of you…" Clyde cried

"Y-You are right… but my p-parents don't love me… they only c-care about having a non-freak s-son… they didn't give up, i-if normal doctors weren't g-going to help then, they looked for h-help somewhere else, they started to h-hire non-official clandestine doctors"

"What…!?"

"M-My parents payed anyone w-who said was able t-to fix my legs…" I started to cry "T-Those were the worse, most o-of them didn't even know w-what they were doing and most of t-them didn't put me to sleep or u-use anesthetics"

"W-Whaat…!?"

_Clyde face was devoid of emotion, he grabs me by my shoulders and look directly into my eyes not wanting to believe was I just told him, I look directly in his eyes not knowing what else to say, a moment later Clyde's eyes started to tear up, he jumped at me and hug me with all his strength sobbing uncontrollably_

"How… How could they do something like that?"

"I d-don't know, but they d-did it dozens of times through the y-years… but between all the b-bad doctors we f-found a good one, he wasn't an illegal doctor, he w-was a particular surgeon, he told m-my parents of the d-dangers of keep doing w-what they have been doing and… if t-they don't stop… in a f-few more surgeries… I will l-lose my legs…"

"Lose them…?"

"Y-Yes… they will stop w-working and they will h-have to… amputate them…"

"Amputate…"

"Y-Yes… it has almost been a y-year since that, my p-parents couldn't find a-any more doctors until n-now, my legs were starting g-get better, I don't want to g-go through all of that a-again… Clyde… I'm scared…"

_I hug Clyde harder and cry on his shoulder_

"I d-don't want to lose my legs… t-they are broken, but t-they are still mine… I can b-barely walk and keep up w-with you guys, but I c-can at least do it… my legs h-hurt and are tired, b-but I can still f-feel them… I don't w-want to lose them…"

_I separate from Clyde and hug my head, I was having a panic attack, Clyde tried to hold me, but I couldn't stay still, Clyde tried to say something, but I couldn't hear him, I started to lose my sight, I couldn't see or hear anything, the only thing I could do was feel my legs, I was kicking erratically, desperate so feel something, anything…_

…

…

…

_I… I feel something… warm… not on my legs… on my cheek…_

_I… feel something… a gentle touch…_

_I hear something…_

"… ok… is… here… with you…"

_Clyde…?_

_My vision starts to blurry… I'm looking to the ceiling… Am I laying down…?_

_I look around… Clyde… Clyde is on top of me… He is saying something… I can barely hear it…_

"Is ok… is ok… I'm here with you… Is ok…"

_He says and repeats it, I can't move, he is hugging me with all his strength_

"C-Clyde?"

"Jimmy…!?" He says and jump back "Thank god you are ok"

_I sit down and scratch my head_

"W-What were you doing on t-top of me? Oohh… to e-eager, are we? Sorry hon, you a-are not my type, hehe"

"What?"

"N-Now seriously, what were y-you… doing…"

_I couldn't finish, in that moment I realized that I was only wearing my underwear… Clyde… he can see my scars… I start to hyperventilate…_

"Jimmy, calm down, please"

_I can't, I'm breathing faster and faster. Clyde grab my hands and force me to look at him_

"Jim look at me, focus on me. Is ok, everything is going to be ok"

_I don't want Clyde to look at me like this, I try to free me from Clyde's hands, but he is holding me strongly. I accidentally rub my hand on Clyde's wrist, and I start to calm down, I look at it, there are scars on his wrist…_

"Jimmy?"

_My head start to hurt… he already showed them to me… he told me about him… and I told him about me… I look at him, he looks very tired_

"I'm s-sorry" I said

"Sorry? What are you sorry for?"

"I d-don't know" I said and start to cry

_Clyde hugs me once again and rubs my back. We wait a few minutes until I calm down_

"Are you better now?"

"Y-Yes…"

"Do you remember what happened?"

"W-We talked and then I p-passed out"

"Yeah, you had a panic attack, you started to convulse and throw kicks everywhere, I had to hold you down, so you didn't hurt yourself"

"R-Really? Wow…"

"Had that happen before?"

"T-This was the first time. T-Thank you"

"I didn't do anything, I just panic too and did the first thing that came to my head"

"N-Not only that, you b-brought me back, your voice, y-your tears, your touch, t-they guide me b-back"

"I see" Clyde said and blush

_We both laugh_

"I'm so tired, man"

"M-Me too, we should g-go to sleep"

"Yeah"

_I got of the bed, during all the chaos the clothes Clyde lend me landed on the floor, I grab them, I look back at Clyde and he was looking at me_

"S-Stop it, I don't like that p-people see me naked"

"Oh, yeah, your scars… and you are not naked, you are still on boxers"

"I-It doesn't matter… a-and I don't like it j-just because of t-that"

"Then what?"

"L-Look at me, I'm too f-fucking thin… every time y-you go under surgery, you l-lose mass"

"Even from your legs?"

"Y-Yeah, the body enter h-high stress, that make it u-use too much energy, and t-that make you lose w-weight. I hate being s-so light and thin"

"Really? I'm jealous"

"W-Why?"

"Why? I'm fucking fat"

"Y-You are not fat"

"I am"

_Clyde stand up and take of his shirt_

"Just look at me"

"C-Clyde, you are not f-fat, you are not thin e-either, you are, w-well, regular"

"Well, you are regular too"

"I'm n-not, today you say I w-weight like a small k-kid"

"Big shoot, Tweek weight almost the same"

"C-Clyde I'm…" I tried to say

"Every time I look myself in the mirror, I see fat, what do you see when you look at yourself?"

"A f-fucking skeleton"

"Then, do you trust me?"

"D-Do I trust you? What d-do you mean?"

"Right now you look good to me, and I look good to you, right?"

"R-Right?"

"Because I trust you, I'm going to try to think I'm not as fat as I see myself, and because you trust me, you need to do the same" Clyde said with a determined look

_I look down and touch my stomach. I'm too thin, but I want to trust Clyde… I took a deep breath and look at Clyde_

"O-Ok" I say and he smiles at me

_We keep standing there for a few seconds_

"I'm cold. Let's dress up and go to sleep"

"Hehe, o-ok" I say and start to put the pants

"Is ok if we sleep together or do you want me to sleep on the floor?"

"S-Sleep together? We h-haven't even had our f-first date"

"Too tired for this shit, smart ass"

"W-Well, I guess I can g-give you the privilege o-of sleeping with me"

_Clyde sighs, too tired to keep going. I get on the bed and hug Clyde_

"C-Clyde thank you, t-thank you for everything, for s-staying with me, for listening to m-me, for not j-judging me, for gift me s-shitty Taco Bell, thank y-you"

_Clyde hugs me back_

"Don't worry, that's what friends are for, right?"

_I nod and we go to sleep, tonight I feel like no other night, I feel calm, I feel safe, I look and Clyde and it looks like he is already sleep, I grab one of his hands under the covers and he hold mine back, he looks at me and smiles, he close his eyes and drift to sleep, I smile at that… It was all thanks to you… Thanks Clyde…_

00000

**End of chapter 3**

I couldn't, for the life of me, think about how to end the chapter. I didn't think the chapter was going to be almost double of the normal length, but at least I write everything I wanted

Hope you like it and see you next time :3


	4. Guys

**New - Old Friend**

Hey guys, I decide to change the rating for the fic from T to M because of how savage I was with Jimmy last chapter. I don't know how long the fic will be, I still don't have an ending planed, so let's see how it goes. Enjoy :3

My main language is Spanish so I'm sorry for my grammar

Yaoi. Boy x Boy. If you don't like it, don't read it

I don't own South Park or any of its characters. South Park is own by Trey Parker, Matt Stone and Comedy Central.

00000

**Clyde P.O.V**

_The sound of my alarm wakes me up, Jimmy starts to move beside me telling me that he is awake too_

"C-Clyde… shut that t-thing off…" He says

_I throw a pillow to the alarm and it falls to the ground shutting off. I sit up with no energy on my body, I look at Jimmy and he looks like he is about to fall asleep at any moment, I move him to keep him awake_

"Come on man, we need to get up, we are going to miss the bus" I say

"I d-don't want to go to s-school…"

"We already skip school yesterday, we need to go today"

"I don't w-want to…" Jimmy said and he sat up "B-Besides, I don't have any c-clean clothes here, if I w-want to go to school I n-need to go home first a-and I don't want t-to go home"

"Yeah, I don't want you to go there… You can take some of my clothes"

_Jimmy sat up and raised his arm showing me clearly that my clothes are too big for him_

"W-What do you think?" He says

"Yeah… What about if Token bring you some clothes from his house? We always keep some spare changes there in case we decide to sleepover"

"I d-don't know, won't h-he'll be curious a-about why I slept here and w-why I don't want to g-go home? I don't want t-to tell the others a-about… you know… y-yet"

"True… I'll make something up"

"Mmm… I r-really don't want to g-go"

_I sit next to Jimmy and hug him with one arm_

"It's going to be ok man, also my dad doesn't know we skip yesterday and if the school tells him we are going to be in trouble"

_Jimmy sighs giving up_

"A-Alright, let's go to s-school"

"You call Token while I make us breakfast" I say and leave the room

_I walk down the stairs and find my father lying on the couch with a pillow on his head_

"How much did you drink last night?" I ask him

"Not enough" He says and sits up

"Hangover?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm going to make breakfast, do you want some?"

"Nah, I need to take a shower and leave to work. I'll grab something on my way there" He said and started going up the stairs

"Alright, have a nice day"

"Yeah, whatever…"

_I go to the kitchen and start making us some sandwiches, I put them in the dining room as Jimmy walks down the stairs_

"T-Token says he w-will bring me some c-clothes and give u-us a ride to s-school" Jimmy says

"Nice, was he suspicious?"

"D-Doesn't look like it"

"That's good. Well, let's eat while we wait for him"

_We sat at the table and we eat in silence, the mood was still tense from yesterday. I look at Jimmy and he still looked tired…_

"Hey Jim, do you want to hear a joke?" I said full of confidence

_Jimmy snicker and look at me_

"N-Now that's funny" He said laughing

"I haven't said anything" I said confused

"J-Just the thought of you t-trying to tell a joke I h-haven't heard is funny"

"You are so savage man" I said laughing too

_We laugh for a little while and then we heard a knock on the door_

"Who is it? Is too soon for Token?" I said

"M-Maybe is Craig, maybe T-Token tell him to come h-here so he can give him a r-ride too"

"Maybe"

_I stand up and open the door, I shiver as I saw the man in front of me, it was Jimmy's dad_

"Good morning, you are Clyde, right?" He asked me

_I quickly look backwards and Jimmy was nowhere to be found, I look back at the man with the friendly smile in front of me_

"Yeah, I am, how can I help you?" I said nervously

"I'm Jimmy's dad, I think me meet yesterday, my name is Ryan" He said giving me his hand to shake

_I shake his hand and look directly at him, he looks nice, he has a friendly smile, he looks like an honest man with his wool sweater and nice hair, if you look him from afar you would never think this guy has done anything bad or remotely evil, but this is the man who has been torturing Jimmy since he was a little kid, that a man like him can hide in plain sight is mess up_

"So Clyde, my wife told me Jimmy sleepover with you yesterday, can you call him? We have a trip to do and we need to go as soon as possible"

_A trip? I remember him saying that he found a doctor in California. He wants to take Jimmy to another surgery_

"I'm sorry, but he is not here anymore" I say with my best lying face

"What? Where is he?" He asks me

"I don't know, as soon he woke up he left, he said he has something to do, but didn't tell me where"

"I see. If you see him, can you tell him to go home? Is really important"

"I promise I will, sir"

"Thank you Clyde" He said and leave

"Have a nice day" I say and close the door "Asshole" I walk behind the couch and look down "Your father said to go home"

"I h-heard him" Jimmy said sobbing a little "H-He is not going t-to give up, w-what am I going t-to do?"

"We'll find a way Jim, I'm sure we will" I said hugging him

_He heard another knock on the door_

"H-He is back" Jimmy said terrified

"Don't worry, I'll kick him out" I said and walked to the door

_I walk back to the door and Jimmy hide behind the couch again, I took a deep breath before opening the door. I don't know why this guy is back but I'm not letting him take Jimmy. I open the door and…_

"Sup bro"

"Hi Clyde"

_It was Token and Tweek, I let a relived sigh as I saw our friends at the door_

"Is everything ok Clyde? You look a little off" Token said

"I'm ok, come in" I said

"Is Craig not here yet? We told him to come" Tweek said

"We haven't seen him today" I said

"Where is Jimmy?" Token asked

"I'm h-here" Jimmy said standing up from behind the couch

"What were you doing down there?" Tweek asked

"I… t-tripped"

"Oh, do you need help?" Tweek asked

"N-Nah, I'm fine" Jimmy said

"Here are your clothes Jim" Token said giving some neat folded clothes to Jimmy

"T-Thanks, I'm going to change c-clothes in your room C-Clyde, I'll be right b-back" Jimmy said and stared going up the stairs

"Clyde, can I use your coffee machine? I already finish my reserves for the day" Tweek said holding a blue and a green thermos in his hands

"Sure Tweek, you know where everything is" I said

"Thanks man" Tweek said walking to the kitchen

"We need Craig to control Tweek's coffee intake" I said jokingly

"Yeah, when he knew we were going to make a stop here he drank all of his coffee" Token said "So, where were you and Jimmy yesterday? You guys skipped all the classes"

"Oh… Jimmy had a small accident, he was taken to the hospital and I went with him" I said

"A small accident… that you caused?" Token said

"What!? No, why would you think that?"

"You were very mad yesterday and after the other night I don't think you were very fond of Jimmy"

"I wasn't like that, I swear… I was mad at Jimmy, but I was angrier at myself…"

"I see., and then what happened?"

"Well, after Jimmy got discharged, we went to his house and then we sleep here, also we are friends now, like true friends now. You guys were right about me the other night about not noticing Jimmy and I want to change that for now on"

_Token looked at me directly in the eyes for a moment and then smiled_

"I see, I'm glad, I think we were too harsh with you that time, sorry"

"It's ok, I needed that, honestly, thanks"

_The main door opened, and Craig came in_

"The door was open, so I'm here, hi Clyde, hi Token" Craig greet us

"Hi Craig" Token said

"Craig, can you control your boyfriend's addiction? He is in the kitchen" I said

"What did he do this time?" He said pinching his nose bridge

"He already drank both his thermos and he is making more" Token said

"And why didn't you stop him?" Craig said

"We won't make that mistake again?" I said

"Argh, alright" Craig said and disappeared into the kitchen

"I need to go get changed too, I'll be back in a minute" I said

"Ok, I'll wait here" Token said

_I went up the stairs and Jimmy was exiting my room, he was wearing a green sweater, blue pants and his normal snow boots_

"I'm going to take my turn in the room now" I said to Jimmy and he giggle

"A-Alright, but did Token a-ask you about… y-you know?"

"He asked me about what happened yesterday, and I told him, but I leave the important parts out"

"O-Ok" Jimmy said relieved

"Yeah, but I think you should tell him and Craig and Tweek"

"B-But I don't want t-them to know, I d-don't want anyone t-to know"

"Let's face it Jimmy, I'm not the smart type of guy, I don't know what to do to help you, all I can think about is let you hide here from your parents and even I know that's not going to work, we need the help from our friends"

"B-But… if I told t-them… my dad would… h-he would…"

_Jimmy didn't manage to finish, he was hugging himself trembling_

"I going to guess that your dad would hurt you if you tell anyone, right?" I said and he nodded "Then, why did you tell me yesterday?"

"I… I d-don't know, I felt I c-could trust you"

"And you trusted me and not Token, Tweek and Craig that had been your friends for years now?"

"I t-think it was because y-you were the first o-one who saw through m-my mask and make m-me feel good with myself" Jimmy said and I give him a hug

"I promise everything is going to be fine, I'm going to be there all the time and I'm not going to let your father hurt you anymore" I say and Jimmy nods "I'm going to change my clothes and let's tell them after school" Jimmy nodded one more time and I entered my room

_I took a few minutes in my room, I decided for my normal red jersey, a white shirt underneath, blue pants and red and white sneakers. I finished and went back down the stairs were everyone was waiting of me in the living room_

"So, how it went?" I ask looking at Tweek and Craig

"We agreed in one more thermo today" Craig said

"I hope is enough" Tweek said holding the blue thermo in his hands

"Ready to go?" Token asked

"Yeah, let's go" I said and stared heading out

"By the way, why was Jimmy sleeping here?" Craig asked me

"Long story, tell you later" I said

"Fuck you then" He said and flip me of

_It was a pleasant ride to the school, it was like yesterday never happened, but I glanced at Jimmy and he looks nervous, I hold his hand and he relaxed a bit, which made me happy. We arrived at the school and PC Principal was doing guard on the entry_

"Good morning PC Principal" We all said

"Good morning kids, it's a surprise seeing you here Jimmy" He said

"Y-yeah? Why is that?" Jimmy asked

"Your parents told us that you will be going on a trip and they ask to give you the full week free" He said, and Jimmy shivered

"Oh… t-that, it got canceled, that's w-why I'm here, I didn't w-want to lose any school d-days" Jimmy said trying to sound as normal as he could

"I see, well, we are happy to have you here" PC said, and we went inside, Jimmy going slightly faster and everyone else

"What was that about?" Token asked me

"What do you mean?" I said

"Jimmy tensed when PC Principal told him about his parents, do you know something about it?" He said

"Emm… I… do…" I said slowly "I tell you later, I need to go to class, see you later, bye" I said running of

_That is going to make Token suspicious, but it's ok because we are going to tell him later today. I reach the classroom and Jimmy was already inside, we are together in our first class today. I sigh and went in, we just need to survive today, and we might find a way to help Jimmy_

**End of chapter 4**

I'm late, I know, fake promises of try to upload sooner, etc.

Hope you like it, see you next time :3


	5. Hiding

**New - Old Friend**

Hey guys, it took me a while to finish last episode, the good thing is that I already know where to go with the story, let's see how much I can change that. Enjoy :3

My main language is Spanish so I'm sorry for my grammar

Yaoi. Boy x Boy. If you don't like it, don't read it

I don't own South Park or any of its characters. South Park is own by Trey Parker, Matt Stone and Comedy Central.

00000

**Clyde P.O.V**

_I don't know how to describe this day of school, after what happened yesterday and the encounters with Jimmy's dad and PC Principal, they hit us very hard emotionally, I had 2 classes with Jimmy this morning and in both he looked very nervous and tired, the other classes I had them with Token, he keeps asking me about what happened with Jimmy, but I promise Jim that we will wait after school, so I been evading the topic when we are together, it has been tiresome_

_It's lunch time and me and Token are walking towards our usual table. We were the first to arrive there, followed by Craig and Tweek, only Jimmy was missing, and he was taking an awful lot of time_

"Where is Jimmy?" Tweek asked

"I don't know, I don't think his last classroom was far from here" I said

"So, Clyde, about this morni…?" Token tried to say but he was interrupted by PC Principal's voice in the announcer

"Jimmy Valmer please come to the principal's office, your parents are waiting for you" He said

_I felt a chill through my back, I was about to panic when Jimmy burst through the lunchroom doors, he looked like a killer was chasing him and that might be it, I push Token out of the way and run at Jimmy_

"What happened? Are you ok?" I asked him

"M-My parents are here, w-what am I supposed t-to do?" He said breathing heavily

"I don't know, but we'll think of something" I said

"Hey kids!" It was Mr. Mackey who was walking happily towards us from were Jimmy came "Jimmy your parents are looking for you, please come with me, M'kay"

_Jimmy hugged me as strong as he could, his PTSD flaring up. Our friends come to us looking confused_

"What's happening here?" Token asked us

_I don't know what is going to happen, but I know one thing for sure, I'm not going to let those bastards take Jimmy. I close the lunchroom doors and took Jimmy_

"Don't let them follow us, we'll tell you everything later" I tell our friends while Jimmy and I run out of the building

_They just stand still not knowing what to do. We reached outside and we started to run as fast as we could_

"C-Clyde, where are we g-going?" Jimmy asked me

"I know a place where we can hide and your parents are not going to find us, just follow me"

_We kept running for a few minutes towards the west side of the town, until we reached Stark's Pond, we slow down a little to catch our breath_

"W-Why are we doing h-here? They'll are likely t-to look for us here" Jimmy said

"You are right, this is a common place where everyone come to hang out, but don't worry, I know no one will find us here. Follow me"

_We keep walking near the shore until we reach the forest, we walk for a while going deeper and deeper until we reach a dead end with trees all around us_

"Mmm… C-Clyde, where are we?"

I smile and point at one of the trees "Look at this" I said removing a part of the bark of the tree revealing a secret passage "Cool, right?"

"W-What is this?" Jimmy said looking inside

"Go in" I said, and Jimmy went through the passage with me following behind putting the bark-door back in place

_At the end of the passage there was a small room with cardboard walls, an open celling to the sky, furniture made of cardboard and plastic and an old mattress, it was very old and dusty, and there were leaves all over the floor, I walk to the middle of the room and look back at Jimmy_

"Welcome to my secret base" I said holding my arms up

"Y-Your secret base?" Jimmy said confused

"Well, mine and Kenny's"

"K-Kenny's?"

"We made it when we were kids, we stopped coming because we were getting to big for the passage, also Kenny and I stopped hanging out with each other"

"I s-see" Jimmy said looking around

"And I'm sure they won't find us here, you can't even see the walls because of all of the trees and branches and the secret passage is well covered, only Kenny and I know about this place, so we don't have to worry"

"Good…" Jimmy said and collapsed to the ground

"Jimmy!" I yell running towards him

_I hold him, he was unconscious, the stress of his parents finding him must be taking a toll on him, I put him on the mattress and started to clean the place, piling up all the leaves on the opposite corner, I tried to sit on one of the chairs but I realize that I was too big for the little kids furniture when my ass hit the floor breaking the chair in the process._

_I stayed there on the floor looking at the sky, it was cloudy, it was probably going to snow in a while, thinking again this may not be the best place to hide. My phone started to ring, I answer it without looking who was it_

"Hello" I said tired

"Clyde, where are you?" It was my dad and he sounded angry

I sit up as fast as I could "Oh, hi dad… I'm in the school, I'm in the middle of class, so I'm going to hang up…"

"No, you aren't you little liar, the school just called me, you leave in the middle of lunch to who knows where with your little friend, did you know his parents are looking for him? They are very worried, you two need to come back. So, where are you?"

"That's not true…"

"Clyde stop lyin…" Dad tried to say

"They are not worried about him" I said angry too "They don't care about him. If we come back now they will hurt him beyond fixing. I'm not letting those assholes hurt Jimmy anymore"

"Clyde…" He said confused

"Sorry dad, but we are not coming back. Not until I can assure Jimmy's safety"

"Clyd…" Dad tried to say but I hung up before he could

_I lied down looking at the sky again, more time passed, my dad kept trying to call, I didn't answered and he gave up after a while, I heard moving beside me, Jimmy was waking up_

"C-Clyde…?" Jimmy said half sleep

"Good morning sleeping beauty, did you enjoy your nap?" I said sarcastically

Jimmy looked at me and smile "B-Beauty? Do you t-think I'm pretty?"

"You are the prettiest of them all" I said and we both laugh

"W-What happened?" Jimmy said sitting up

"You pass out after we were safe, you had me worried" I said sitting up too

"A-Are we still in t-the forest?"

"Yeah, I told you they wouldn't find us"

"W-What time is it?"

I looked at my phone "5:30"

"5:30! I w-was sleep for 7 h-hours?"

"Yeah, it's almost nighttime" I sat in the mattress next to Jimmy "Are you cold?"

"A l-little" I hugged Jimmy with one arm, and he looked at the sky "I w-wonder what my parents a-are doing right now? They are p-probably very m-mad"

"That's why I'm not going to let them find you" I said, and my phone started to ring

"A-Are you going to a-answer?"

"Nah, it's probably just my dad"

"A-And?"

"Well, he knows that I run away with you, so he is mad, I don't want to talk with him"

"O-Oh, really? I'm s-sorry you are in t-trouble because of me"

"It's worth it if you are safe"

"Mmm…"

_Jimmy put his head on my shoulder and I hug him tighter, we stayed like that for a while, snowflakes started to fall around us_

"I think that's our cue to leave, we are not going to endure the night here while is snowing" I said

"W-Where are we g-going to go n-now?"

"I don't know, my plan was at night go to my house and grab some food and blankets to pass the night, but no amount of blankets are going to help us against the snow"

"D-Do you think that i-if we go back to y-your house your f-father will help us?"

"I don't know, but is that or freeze to death here" I said as my phone ring again "Speaking of…" I looked at my phone and it wasn't my dad "It's Token"

"T-Token? Maybe he c-can help us" Jimmy said

"Yeah" I said and answered the phone

"Fucking finally, I been calling you all day" Token said

"All day?" I said and check my missed calls "Woops, its look's like only half of the calls where from my dad, the other half were from the guys" I said to Jimmy

"Where are you? Are you guys ok? Are you together? Why did you guys run away? What's happening?" I heard Token's irritated voice

"Token calm down, in order, we are hidden, we are ok, we are together, and we will tell you, don't worry" I said

"You better will, after you guys left it was hard to keep Mr. Mackey from follow you, you almost gave Tweek a panic attack" Token said

"I'm sorry" I said

"H-Hey Clyde, can you p-put it on speaker" Jimmy said

"Sure" I said and did that

"H-Hey Token, it's J-Jimmy" He said

"Hey Jim, can you tell me what's going on?" Token said

"I w-will, but can you d-do us a favor f-first?" Jimmy said

"A favor?"

"Y-Yeah, can you let u-us crash with y-you for a f-few days?"

"At my house? Why?" Token said

"I-Is… is because…" Jimmy tried to say but his PTSD didn't let him

"Jimmy is running away from his parents" I said

"C-Clyde…!" Jimmy yell surprised

"What?!" Token yell too

"Token listen, we will tell you everything, even if you don't let us stay with you, but this is important, Jimmy's life is in danger, so please, let us hide with you"

_The phone was silent of a moment_

"Ok, get over here however you can, my parents are out of town for the week so no one will bother you" Token said

"Thanks Token, thanks, thanks" I said happily

"Yeah, whatever, but you guys better tell me what the fuck is going on" Token said and hung off

"Did you listen that?" I said exited to Jimmy

"Y-Yeah…" He said, he was still shaking a little

I sit beside him and took one of his hands "I'm sorry if I say too much"

"Is o-ok, I need to t-trust in them too" Jimmy said and stand up "L-Let's go"

_I nod and we leave the base, we walk slowly through the forest until we reach the historic district, Token's house is right after it. We sneak from store after store, we didn't want to be seen, the town is so small that everyone know each other, so if someone see us is very likely that they will tell Jimmy's parents or my dad and that's a risk we don't want to take_

_Everything went smoothly until we reach the mall, this is where most people are, and we aren't sure if we can pass by without been spotted by someone_

"S-Should we take a d-detour?" Jimmy asked

"If we go south we'll be in the main street and it will be the same as here, I don't think is a good idea" I said

"Then w-we'll have to wait until t-the mall closes"

"It's 6 o clock, the mall closes at 10, 4 hours to go" I said

_We walk a little bit back and he hide behind the trash deposit behind the abandoned Medicinal Fried Chicken, we sit against the cold wall_

"The runaway life is not as good as it shows in the movies" I said

"Y-Yeah…" Jimmy said

"I'm also very hungry, we haven't eaten something since breakfast"

_Jimmy nodded at my commentary_

"Wait, I think I have some lemon bars in my backpack… I leave my bag at school, I forgot I didn't have it until now"

_Jimmy didn't say anything_

"Jim, are you ok?" I said concerned

"Y-Yes… I'm just tired…" Jimmy said

"Really, because you slept a lot" I said trying to ease the mood

"I h-hate my legs… If I d-didn't have them, we w-wouldn't have to go t-through this, my parents w-would have love me, I wouldn't h-have to suffer…" Jimmy said with tears in his eyes

"You may have been a bad person" I said and Jimmy looked at me

"W-What?" Jimmy said confused

"You may have agreed with your parents' point of view, we may have never met and never become friends, maybe I would have hated you"

_Jimmy looked at me thoughtfully_

"I thought like that so many times before, if I had done this, if I didn't do that, maybe she would still be alive… But it doesn't work like that, we can't go back in time to change things… What is, is and it would never be anything else. The only thing we can do is accept it and keep moving forward, there will be times when you want to stop, times when you want to give up, but if you don't…" I looked at Jimmy and smile "If you don't, there will be a bright future waiting for you. I sure of it"

_Jimmy look down and burst into tears, I hug him and he hug me back, we stayed like that for a while, we were both cold and hungry, but we were together and that's all we need right now_

**End of chapter 5**

Hi guys, hope you like the chapter, I told you I would update sooner, jeje

Well, see you next time :3


	6. Safety

**New - Old Friend**

Hey guys, ready for this chapter. Well, enjoy :3

My main language is Spanish so I'm sorry for my grammar

Yaoi. Boy x Boy. If you don't like it, don't read it

I don't own South Park or any of its characters. South Park is own by Trey Parker, Matt Stone and Comedy Central.

00000

**Clyde P.O.V**

"Jimmy wake up, you will freeze to death if you fall sleep now" I said shaking Jimmy lightly

"O-Oh, sorry…" He said

_It's 8 P.M. right now, we have been waiting for 2 hours for the mall to close so we can cross it and reach Token's house, the light snow fall from the afternoon became harder by the night and we are going to become popsicles if we keep waiting_

"Jimmy, we need to go now, I think the blizzard is going to get worse by the time we leave and we won't be able to move" I said getting up

"O-Ok… Let's go…" Jimmy tried to get up, but fell back down

"What's wrong?"

"M-My hands are numb…"

_I kneeled and touch Jimmy's arms, they were cold and shaking, I looked at his face and his lips were a little blue. There is no doubt about it, Jimmy is sick_

"You don't look good pal" I said

"Y-Yeah… I don't f-feel so good Clyde" He said

I gave Jimmy my jacket "Hey, I'm going to carry you, is that ok?" I said remembering how bad Jimmy felt the other day

"S-Sure… I trust you… A-Are you ok g-giving me this?" He said slowly

"Yeah, it will only be for a few minutes, don't worry"

_Jimmy put my jacket and climbed on my back, he is still very light but I have problems moving, the cold is affecting me too, I'm holding Jimmy with one hand and carrying his crutches with the other, I walk slowly as I realize how bad of an idea this is, but is too late to back down_

_The blizzard is actually very good for us, in terms of hiding, first you can't see very far, meaning if people manage to see us they probably won't recognize us, second there is not a lot of people left in the mall, you don't want to get trap outside in the middle of a blizzard, that's why most of the people already went home. The bad thing about it is that there is snow everywhere, I mean more than normal, and if I slip now, we'll probably end up trap in the snow, unable to move and die. There is no point thinking about that, we just need to keep moving_

_I walk slowly through the sidewalk paying attention so no one can see us, luckily there is no one around, I approach the guard station in front of the parking lot, the light is on so there is someone inside, I take a quick peek, the guard is watching a small TV on the opposite side, I walk faster and leave the sentry behind and finally getting pass the mall_

"Jimmy, we did it" I said panting "We are almost at Token's" I said but there was no response "Jimmy?"

_Jimmy has fallen sleep on my back, I told him not to fall sleep, I tried to wake him up, but it was no use, I'll just hurry. We pass the retirement house and I can finally see the Black's mansion, we are finally here. I got in front of the gate, I was about to open it when someone hit my hand away almost making me drop Jimmy_

"What? Who…?" I said confused

"Sorry sir, this is private property, I'm going to have to ask you to leave" It was Token's family guard

"Hey dude, is us, Clyde and Jimmy, you know us" I said trembling where I stand

The guy looked at us "No sir, I don't know you"

"What?! I had come here almost daily for years, you can't say that"

"Sir, if you don't desist now, I'll be force to call the police"

"What?! No!" I said in a panic "I'm going to call Token" I said and tried to get my phone but when I grab it my shaky hands drop it to the floor "Can…can you get that for me?"

"Sorry sir, I'm calling the police" He said and went back into his station

"Wait! Please…" I said falling on my knees

_I can't believe after everything that happened, we are going to be caught by Token's stupid guard. I don't have any energy left… Jimmy… I'm sorry…_

"STOP!" Someone yelled from inside

"Token!" I happily yelled as I heard my friend

"Mr. Black" The guard said as Token crossed the gate "These shady characters were trying to get in, I was about to…"

"I should fire you for this" Token said angrily

"What…?" The guard tried to say

"These are my friends, you have seen them over and over again through the years, and you can't remember who they look?" Token said

"Sir… you see… the blizzard" The guard tried to say

"Silence, they are freezing here, if something would had happened to them because of this, your neck will be on the line. Now help me carrying them inside"

"Yes sir!" The guard said and took Jimmy of my back

Token took my phone and help me stand up "Can you walk?" He said now in a calm tone

"Yeah, but barely" I said as we walk slowly towards the mansion

"What took you so long?"

"We didn't want to be seen and we had to pass thought either the mall, main street or our neighborhood, so we wait for the mall to close, but we didn't expect the blizzard"

"I see…"

"Hey sir" The guard said "Where should I put…?" He said looking at Jimmy

"On my bed, then return to your sentry, I'll take care of the rest" Token said

"Yes sir" The guard said

"Also, don't tell anyone about my friends being here, not even my parents. Is that clear?" Token said

"Yes sir" The guard said and disappeared inside

"I don't know how to pay you for this" I said

"When you guys are warm and rested, you can tell me what the fuck is going on"

"Deal"

00000

**Jimmy P.O.V**

_I opened my eyes. Oh God, everything hurts, especially my throat, I sit down slowly, I'm on a bed with PJs on, they fit me better than Clyde's, he is sleeping beside me, is dark but I recognize we are on Token's bedroom. We made it here, the last thing I remember was falling sleep on Clyde's shoulders, I look around a bit more, but I don't see Token anywhere. I get off the bed slowly trying not to wake up Clyde, I grab my crutches and start heading downstairs, walking is hard, I'm very weak right now… not that I'm not weak all the time._

_I reach the kitchen and I see Token with an apron cooking something_

He looks at me "Hey Jim, good morning"

"H-Hi To…" I tried to say, but my throat hurts

Token quickly lowers the fire and grab a glass of water "Here, drink this"

I do that and the burn on my throat lowers a little "T-Thanks"

"Don't worry" He says and put his hand on my forehead, which takes me completely by surprise "Looks like your fever is down"

"I h-had fever?" I said confused

"Yeah, a lot, you were also very pale, and your lips were blue, you almost looked like a ghost" Token said getting back to the stove

"R-Really?"

_Did I really? I don't remember anything after passing out_

"We were very worried. We put you in bed and tried to wake you up, but nothing worked, Clyde was like a fountain of tears and he didn't go to bed until your temperature started going down and you started to look better"

"W-Wow, I was really bad… and C-Clyde stayed with me a-all the time…"

"Yup"

"D-Did… Did he t-told you…?"

"He hasn't told me anything, he was too worried for you to think about anything else" He said as he puts the food he was cooking on a plate "I made you guys some French toasts, I'm not as good as Tweek or Clyde, but I can at least make something edible"

"T-Thanks Token…"

He puts the plate on the table and walks to me "Everything ok dude? Let's go sit at the couch"

_We walk to the living room, I look around and there are pictures of Token and his parents everywhere, they make you see the kind of relationship they have, I think back at the living room at my house, it just have a few photos of mom and dad, I'm nowhere to be seen there_

We sit on the sofa and Token looks at me "You don't look like you" He says

"W-What?" I say confused

"I mean, you are always happy, always positive, even where you were in a bad spot"

"I…"

"We should had notice it before"

"W-What do you mean?"

"Yesterday after you got better and Clyde pass out too, I put you those pjs and… I saw all of them… on your legs and your body… Jimmy?"

_Token saw my scars. I started to hyperventilate, I was starting to panic, but then I remember, Clyde holding me, his tears, his words. I took a deep breath and manage to calm myself, I looked at Token and he looked very worried_

"Are you ok?" He asked me concerned

"Y-Yeah, I just had a l-little panic attack, I'm o-ok now"

"A little panic attack? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"I-It's ok, I just need t-to get use to p-people knowing. At l-least it wasn't as b-bad as when I told C-Clyde, back then m-my brain shut down c-completely, its w-was very bizarre"

"What happened?"

"It's a l-long story"

Token look at his phone "It's 2 hours before my first class, we have time"

"A-All right…"

_Once again, I took a deep breath and started telling Token the same history I told Clyde. As expected for Token, he remained calm for most of it, in some parts he looked angry and by the end of it he tear up a little, he stayed calm and silent, he just asked a few questions about me and my parents a few times. I told him everything, from me and my parents to passing out yesterday_

"A-And that's everything" I said tired

"I can't believe we didn't notice it, the signs were right in front of us all the time" Token said frustrated

"I w-was very careful, I d-didn't want anyone t-to know"

"Why? Why you never ask for help?"

"I d-don't know… I t-think I never had any h-hope to escape, I a-accepted my fate, but…"

"But?"

"C-Clyde changed that. H-He was the first p-person to discovered m-my secret, he was t-the first one who l-listened to me, when I m-melted down he h-held me, he was the f-first one who said I c-can escape and do w-whatever I want, he makes m-me feel safe… He makes me f-feel love" I looked at Token and he has a big smarty grin

"Yeah? Tell me more" Token said and giggle

I became red as a tomato after realizing what I just say "S-Shut up!"

"He-he. So, he makes you feel love…" Token said closing his eyes "I understand that. Is like when I'm with Nicole, with you guys and my parents. You make me feel like I belong here, and I can be me. Did we not make you feel like that Jimmy?"

"O-Of course you do, y-you, Tweek and Craig t-too, but I guess m-my heart didn't accept it"

"Alright then" Token said and hugged me "From now on no more secrets, I don't want any of us to feel like they have to be someone they are not, no one has to be ashamed of who they are, their body, their past or their mistakes, ok?"

_I nod and hug Token back_

Token looked at his phone "I have to go and pick up Tweek. Is ok if I tell him and Craig everything?"

"Y-Yeah, I don't m-mind. You might as w-well" Jimmy said

"Ok" He said and smiled "After school I'll bring them here and we'll think about what we are going to do with your parents. We are not let them have you again"

_I nod and we heard a small whimper from upstairs _

"Jimmy…"

"Haha, t-that's probably Clyde w-waking up" I said

"And it looks like he is looking for you" Token said and hugged me one more time "I need to go, if you guys need anything just call me"

"O-Ok"

"See ya" Token said and leave

_I started going upstairs, after talking to Token my mood skyrocket. It felt so good talking with more people about my parents, I feel like I can actually escape from them, like I can be me_

_I open Token's bedroom door and see a half sleep Clyde sit down and looking around_

"H-Hey sleepyhead" I said smiling

Clyde looks at me and smiles "Hey"

_I run at him at hug him letting my crutches fell on the floor_

"Someone has a lot of energy" Clyde said

_He hugs me back and we lay down on the bed_

"I so glad you are better, you had me worried" Clyde said

"Y-Yeah, Token told me, I d-didn't feel that b-bad" I said

"Not just that, you hadn't smile in a while, I really missed that smile"

_He says that and I know I have the biggest grind I could do and I don't know why, it's not like my problems miraculously disappeared, but just being here with Clyde hugging him, feeling him his warm, it make me so happy_

"We are finally safe, no more running away" Clyde said

"W-We only ran f-for a day" I said

_We look directly into each other eyes, I wanted to talk more but I quickly lose myself in Clyde's eyes, we got closer as our faces started turning red, we got close enough that I could feel Clyde's warm breath, his grip tighter around me, he got closer and connected his lips with mine. I close my eyes and I feel like I was flying, am I allowed to feel this happy? It only lasted a second, but it was the best second of my god damn life. As we separate I open my eyes and watch Clyde with the biggest goofy grind ever, I couldn't help laugh, tears started coming out, but not because I was sad or anything, I honestly can't remember the last time I felt like this, I don't think I ever felt like this… so happy… so love…_

"Jimmy don't cry, you are going to make me cry too" Clyde said jokingly

"I t-think I'm the crybaby o-of the group n-now" I said

"I'm not a crybaby"

"Ha-ha, I n-never say you w-were" We laugh

_We stayed talking and joking in bed for a few more minutes until Clyde's belly started making noise_

"I'm hungry, I'm going to make us breakfast. I don't think Token minds if I use the kitchen" Clyde said

"H-He already made u-us something, but I t-think is already cold" I said

"What did he make?"

"F-French toasts"

"That's cool and fancy, as expected for Token" He said and I laugh "Well, let's go eat"

"S-Sure, but you g-go ahead, I w-want to take a bath f-first"

"Ok, I'll warm the food and wait for you"

"O-Ok, see you in a m-minute"

_Clyde leave the room and I grab some of my clothes that Token keeps here, this is the last set of clothes I have here, I'm going to need to ask if I can use the washing machine when Token is back. Like any other normal rich boy room Token has a bathroom in his bedroom, which is very practical for sleepovers, Token only needs a minibar and we would be set. I enter the bathtub and it has handlebars on the walls, we really don't deserve Token. As I turn the water on I realize that my arm doesn't hurt anymore, the burn left a scar but I don't feel bad about it, this scar was the beginning of everything of the last few days. I look down at my legs and I don't feel bad about them either, when I see them memories of Clyde fill me and everything bad goes away_

_I finish getting myself ready and walk downstairs_

"C-Clyde here I c-come!" I say happily

_I wait for a reply, but nothing happened_

"C-Clyde, are you here?" I said as I enter the kitchen

_I step back shocked as I see an unconscious Clyde on the floor, I run at him and move him trying to wake him up_

"C-Clyde! Wake up! A-Are you ok? W-What happened?" I said but there was no response

_Suddenly someone grab me from behind, I gasp in horror as my dad pin me into the ground_

"I got you Jimmy" He said his voice vicious than normal "It's time for you to be a normal good boy and listen to your father"

"W-Why? How…?" I tried to say but he didn't let me

"How did I find you? He told me" My dad said pointing backwards

_It was Token's family guard, he told my dad where I was? Why? My dad tied my hands with some rope and put a gag on my mouth, I couldn't move or talk anymore, he got off me_

"Here, I was started to get desperate" My dad said giving the guard a stack of cash

_Money? Did dad put a bounty on me? And the guard sell us for money?_

"Gladly sir, I was already feed up with these kids and this family anyway, with this I'm finally leave town" The guard said

"Well, good luck with your endeavors" They shook hands and the guard leave

_My father walks to me with a creepy smile on his face_

"Oh Jimmy, where have you BEEN!?" He yelled as he stepped on my legs

_I let out a muffled scream_

"Because of you we lost the appointment for your surgery!" He yelled and kept stepping on my legs over and over

"What were you thinking? We are doing this for YOU!" He kicked me and I went flying towards a table

_My legs were in so much pain, he hasn't done this since a few years, he is mad and I'm defenseless on the floor, I can't stop him_

"But don't worry, we found the perfect doctor for you and the best thing is that we don't have to of out of town, he is here in South Park"

_What? There is no doctor in South Park that would even offer to try to fix my legs_

"So, Jimmy is time to go" He said walking towards me "It's finally time for you to stop resisting and become normal"

_I close my eyes. This couldn't be happening, everything was going so well_

"What are you doing?!" I heard my dad struggle

_I look up and Clyde was hanging from my father trying to choke him_

"Are you even listening to what are you saying? You are crazy" Clyde yell

"Let me go you brat" My dad said

_My dad and Clyde kept struggling through the kitchen until my dad slam Clyde into the wall making him fall into the ground, my dad quickly turn around and kick Clyde in his stomach making him unable to move_

"What do you know?" My dad yelled at Clyde "What do you know about having a freak son?"

_Clyde look back at my father with anger, but he was in so much pain that he couldn't speak_

"Do you know how it feels to have to take care of a monster? To have him living I your house? To have to spend money in him? Why God? Why did you give me this punishment? What did I do wrong?" Dad yelled

_He knelled down and started hitting Clyde repeatedly_

"ANSWER ME!"

_Everything he said should have hurt me, but I was more worried about him beating Clyde. I tried to stand up, to move, to crawl towards them but I couldn't, my legs were to weak and hurt_

_Clyde manage to grab my dad's fist forcing him to look at him_

"Your son is normal…" He said, his face full of bruises "He is a person who have hopes and dreams… who wants to be happy… like everyone else… He is no freak or monster… The only monster here… is you!"

_Even in that moment what Clyde said make me feel happy and warm, but everything change when we saw my fathers look, it gave me chills, both me and Clyde where trembling_

"You are the kind of people I hate the most" He said with a soulless face

_My dad stands up and grabbed a knife from the counter. Clyde tried to stand up, but my dad was quicker. He grabbed Clyde by the throat and pin him into the floor_

"People like you who sympathize with them don't deserve to live" He said

_Clyde tried to free himself, but it was no use, dad was choking him and Clyde quickly lose all the strength he had left. I have to do something, I need to help Clyde, I'm the only one who can help him. I tried to stand up but fall back down. Please legs just this once, please help me. Dad bring the knife near to Clyde throat. I yell at Clyde and he looks at me and smiles before passing out because of the lack of oxygen_

_Clyde smiled at me. He smiled at me. He tried to say that everything is going to be ok? That even without him I was going to be ok? Bullshit_

_I put on feet down and rise my body with it, it hurt like hell, but I wasn't going to stop, I manage to stand up just as my father rise the knife to kill Clyde. I step forward and I scream as strong as the gag let me so I can distract my father, he looks at me, but it was too late, I tackle him with all the strength my legs let me. He fell backwards and tries to grab the kitchen counter but slips, the knife fells from his hand and into the floor and he falls on top of it. He was stab by the same knife he tried to kill Clyde_

_I only manage to see the last moments of my dad before passing out_

**End of chapter 6**


	7. Aftermath

**New - Old Friend**

Hey guys, last chapter ended wildly. Well, enjoy this one :3

My main language is Spanish so I'm sorry for my grammar

Yaoi. Boy x Boy. If you don't like it, don't read it

I don't own South Park or any of its characters. South Park is own by Trey Parker, Matt Stone and Comedy Central.

00000

**Jimmy P.O.V**

"Well, this it is" Token said "Sorry if it is a little tight"

"W-What do you mean, is b-bigger than my old room" I said

"Is the only room downstairs. I think we could remodel and make it bigger" Token said

"T-This is fine, I like it" I said

"All right" He said

00000

_It's have been around a month since that day in Token's house when dad attack me and died. Hours after everything ended Token came back along with Craig and Tweek, they call the police and an ambulance in order to help us. I woke up in the hospital the next day, I was again in the bed with white sheets, the cheap TV in the wall in front of me and Clyde beside me, but this time he was fast sleep in a chair and holding my hand. I couldn't help giggle at how cute he looked and that was enough to wake him up_

"Jimmy! Thank god" He said jumping to hug me "I'm so glad you are ok"

"I'm f-fine, but how are you? Y-You got hit very b-bad" I said

"I'm good, they need more than that to put me down" He tried to look cool, but wince in pain hugging his stomach

"Y-yeah tough guy, I b-believe you" I mocked him

"Hehe yeah…"

_We both stayed in silence for a moment, there are so many things I want to ask, but I don't know if I'll like the answers_

"C-Clyde… what happened to m-my dad?"

He looked at me and look away "He didn't make it"

"I s-see…"

_It should be happy, he was the man that tortured me my entire life, he hurt me, he humiliated me, he made me wish I wasn't born, and yet…_

"Jimmy…"

"I k-killed my dad…" I said crying

Clyde hug me and I hug him back "No Jimmy, it wasn't like that. He caused it himself, don't blame yourself. You were just trying to save me"

_I nod_

"You are such a nice person Jim" He said and I hug him tighter

_We stayed like that until I calmed down, I still needed to know what happened while I was sleep_

"W-What happened to my m-mom?" I asked

"I don't know, after our friends found us the police sweep the city looking for her and she was nowhere to be found" Clyde said

"F-Figures…" I said depressed

_Dad tried to kill Clyde and Mom abandon me _

"Well, they found Token's asshole guard, he confessed everything and is going to jail. That's a positive" Clyde said trying to ease the mood

"I'm a-an orphan now, I have no w-where to go and no one is g-going to like me because I'm b-broken…" I said but before my panic attack started Clyde bumps me in the head

"What are you talking about? You have us, right?" He says holding my hand

"W-What…?"

"We already talked to the police and they are going to let you stay with me for a while, but sadly me and my dad can't adopt you, we are not in a good place economically to do it"

"I s-see… then?"

"Our parents are still talking about it but I think you are going to stay with Token's family, Tweek's parents can't afford another kid with special needs and Craig's parents already have him and his sister, but they say if you need to, they'll find a way"

_I was surprised, do people actually want me? I looked at Clyde smiley face and I feel dumb, those thoughts weren't mine, they were the ones my parents put on me since I was little, Clyde said it, I'm not a monster or a freak, I'm normal like everyone else and I need to start seeing me like that_

"T-Thank you Clyde"

"Of course, anything for you"

"Hey, if it isn't my brother and bro" We heard someone entering the room

"Hey Token" Clyde said

"B-Brother and bro?" I said

"Well yeah, Clyde is my best friend, so he is my bro and you are my brother" Token said

"So that means…?" Clyde tried to say

"Yeah, our parents finally decided to let my family adopt you, if that's ok with you" Token told me

_Is a strange feeling, been overwhelm with happiness. I think I can get used to it_

"I'll love t-too" I say and Token hug me

"Did you tell him everything?" Token said to Clyde

"Most of it" Clyde answered

"And how did he take… you know?" Token said looking at me

"I haven't told him about that yet, he woke up a few minutes ago" Clyde said

"Tell me a-about what?" I said

_What else could be wrong?_

"Emm… Jimmy… how are your legs…?" Clyde said slowly

"M-My legs, they are ok, I d-don't feel anything w-wrong…" I pause for a second "N-Now that I think a-about it… I d-don't feel anything…"

_I started breathing heavily while Clyde and Token look at each other uneasy. There is no way. I throw the blanket that cover me away, my legs were still there, they were covered with bandages and let out a relived sigh, I tried to move them and everything crash down, I couldn't move my legs, I started to sweat cold, I desperately tried to use all my strength to do anything with my legs or my foots or toes, but nothing happened. I look at Clyde desperate for answers_

"The doctors said that when you were unconscious, while there were healing the wounds in your legs, that they didn't response to any sti… stimil…" Clyde tried to say

"Stimulus" Token finish for him

"Yes, that. So, they run a few tests on them and they said that because of the heavy stress they were put through the years and recently, your legs… may be… permanently damage…"

_I look back at my legs, a dead cold stare. I know Clyde won't lie to me_

"Haha…" I started laughing "It h-happened… just like that doctor said"

_I look back at Clyde and Token who were watching me confused as my laughter quickly devolved into sobbing, I hug myself as I keep crying harder and harder, I feel Clyde trying to grab me but I push him away, I don't want anyone to touch right now, I hear the door opening and someone coming in, I don't know who it was but I didn't care, I just keep crying and crying until I pass out…_

00000

_I woke up in the middle of the night feeling weaker than ever, I look beside me and Clyde is still there, he is sitting on a chair sleep while half of his body rest on my bed, he is still holding my hand. I sit down and look back at my legs, I was covered with a blanket, I tried to move my legs again, but nothing happened, I let out a defeated sigh, I wanted to cry but I had no tears left in me_

"Jimmy…?" I heard Clyde waking up beside me

"H-Hey…" I said

"Are you ok?"

"N-No, I'm tired"

"I could make a bad Joke about you been sleep for most of the last few days"

"I k-know"

"Yeah…"

"…"

"…"

"M-My dad won…" I said

"What?"

"H-He is dead, but h-he got the last laugh. He m-managed to broke me c-completely"

"Don't say that Jim…" Clyde tried to say

"W-Why are you still h-here?" I said rising my voice

"What?"

"W-Why are you still h-here? Why don't y-you leave?"

"Because I want to be here. I want to be with you"

"W-Why? I don't understand w-why would you want t-to be with me, there is n-nothing good in m-me"

"Yes, there is"

"L-Like what?"

"You are the best person I ever met, you are kind and funny and selfless, you like to see people happy"

"T-That's… not true…"

"The fuck is not!" Clyde yell

"I'm n-not good"

"Why not?"

"B-Because I'm brok…" I tried to say but Clyde stop me by grabbing me by my shoulders and forcing me lo look at him

"YOU ARE MORE THAN YOUR LEGS JIMMY!"

"W-What…?"

"You are more that a handicapped guy" Clyde say calmer "Your legs are just a small part of you, and they don't matter in the bigger picture"

_I remained in silence, shook from what Clyde just tell me. He placed his hand kindly on my check and move closer_

"You are not broken Jimmy, you are whole…" He moved closer "You are beautiful, both on the inside and the outside" He said smiling "I want to be with you as long as I can"

I grab Clyde's hand and look him in his eyes "A-Are you sure?"

"Of course… and can I?

"W-What?"

"Can I be with you for as long as I can?"

"Y-Yes, yes…" I said surprised "And c-can I…?" I tried to say

"Yes" Clyde said and kiss me

_It was a long and deep kiss, I could feel all the love, the happiness, the worry, all of Clyde's emotions, the feeling of giving everything to the person you love…_

_Clyde lay on my bed, it was a little thigh, but it didn't matter, we were both looking at the ceiling_

"W-What's going to happened for n-now on?" I said

"I don't know, I don't think anyone can tell you"

"Mmm…"

"But whatever happens we can overcome it"

"Y-Yeah… Do you think I w-would be able to w-walk again?

"Yes. I'm sure"

"H-How?"

"The doctor said that the permanent damage is just a possibility and if they are not damaged that badly, that you should be able to recover with rehab"

"W-What? Really?"

"Yeah, I tried to tell you earlier, but you were too distress"

"Y-Yeah, I need to w-work on that"

"You'll have to use a wheelchair for the time being"

"I g-guess I'll have too…"

"You are going to be fine, I promise you…"

"Hehe, yeah, you are good at keeping your promises" I said and we both smile

00000

"Haaa… That's the last box" Craig said tired dropping a box of my stuff on top of my bed

"G-Great, thanks Craig, I w-would had helped you, but y-you know, can't walk" I said from the corner of my room on my wheelchair

"One month ago, if someone had say that to you, you would be crying"

"Y-Yeah, but that w-was last month, I'm b-better now" I said crossing my legs and posing like a sassy king on his throne

"And how is rehab going Jimmy?" Tweek said

"G-Great, I can walk 5 m-meters with my crutches"

"That's awesome" Tweek said

_Last week the adoption process finally ended and I'm now officially Jimmy Black, it feels very weird that my last name is now Black, but I prefer having Token's family name that my parent's. Right now Craig, Tweek and Token are helping me with moving all my stuff from Clyde's house to Token's house… my new house… is still weird. As I mentioned to Tweek, the rehab at the hospital is working wonders, I can move my legs freely but they are still weak, I can only walk for a small period of time with my crutches before I need to rest, is a small progress, but is progress and that's what matters_

"Jimmy where is Clyde?" Tweek asked

"Yeah, how did your boyfriend manage to escape from lifting boxes?" Craig asked

"W-Well… Token?" I said

"I don't know, I haven't seen him at all today" Token said

"He is probably slaking of at his secret base" Craig said

"Did he know that today you were moving here?" Tweek asked

"Yes, we discuss it for days" As Token said that Clyde burst through the door carrying one long box

"I'm sorry I'm late, did you guys finish already?" Clyde said panting

"Yeah we did, not thanks to you" Craig said

"Where were you?" Token asked

"You look worse than Craig" Tweek said

"I was in the post office getting a package, I ran all the way here" Clyde said and came to kiss me "Sorry I didn't help"

"Is o-ok, you were b-busy" I said and kiss him back "Is t-that it?" I said pointing to the box Clyde was carrying

"Yep" Clyde said happily

"W-What is it?" I said

"Is a gift for you" Clyde said

"F-For me?"

"Yeah, take it as a late birthday present"

"B-But you already give m-me a present"

"Yes, but I wanted to give you something more special"

"Aaahhh" Token and Tweek said at the same time

"That's cute" Craig said mockingly

"Shut up Craig" Clyde said

"C-Can I open it?" I said

"Sure, go ahead"

"'K-Kay" I said excited

_Clyde give me the box and it was big and long, it was a little bit hard but I managed to open it, inside there were iron and plastic tubes, plastic pads and various other things, it's clear that it needs to be assembled, but I don't know what it is. If I have to guess I'd say they are some fancy crutches, but there are too many pieces_

"What is it Jim?" Token asked me

"I d-don't know…" I said confused

"Well Clyde, are you going to say it?" Craig asked

Clyde bounced excited in front of me "They are leg braces"

"Leg…" Craig said

"…braces?" Tweek continued

"W-What…?" I said

"What are those?" Tweek asked

"They are like crutches but on your legs, they help give stability and reduce the strength needed to walk"

"I been talking to your therapist" Clyde told me "He said that when you finish your rehab that you are going to be able to walk with those"

"I'm g-going to be able to w-walk like a normal p-person?"

"Yep"

"Those aren't cheap and are custom made" Token said

"I use every penny I had" Clyde said "Do you like it?" Clyde asked me

"I l-love them" I said, I was in tears

"I'm glad"

**The end**

Hey guys, hope you like the fic. And if you like it please tell me what you like, what you didn't and how I can improve, I plan to keep writing for a while, I think I'm going to write about my New Kid next and sorry it took me so long to post this, I had the chapter like 80% done and Pokémon Sword came out and it has been eating my time like crazy

Well, again hope you like it and see you later :3


End file.
